Disnea
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Suecia siempre había tenido las manos grandes. Suecia/Dinamarca. Homicidio consensuado no permanente. [Traducción de Dyspnoea, de glassamilk]


**Autor original:** glassamilk

**Traducción inglés-español:** VonKellcsiis

**Beta-reader:** FeliZeppeli

**Pareja:** Dinamarca/Suecia

**Resumen:** Suecia siempre había tenido las manos grandes. Suecia/Dinamarca, homicidio consentido no permanente.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Este fanfiction es una obra de glassamilk. No olvidéis pasaros por su cuenta.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de un personaje. Homicidio consensuado.

**N/T:** Bueno, este es uno de los fanfics más raros que he traducido (aunque tampoco es que haya traducido demasiados de momento, jeje). Es un poquito picantón. Y muchas gracias a mi beta-reader por corregirme fallitos tan tontos.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Suecia siempre había tenido las manos grandes.

Las manos grandes son muy útiles, con ellas puede construir cosas. Relojes, mesas y todas cosas. Puede juntar somieres y sillas. Puede sujetar cosas como bolsas de la compra y rodillos, ramos de flores o incluso detallitos. Puede hacer nudos en las velas y las cuerdas de los barcos, cuerdas que cuesta retorcer y más aún romper a no ser que uno tenga unas manos grandes, como las suyas. Las manos no le caben en los guantes, así que se fabrica los suyos propios, con piel suave e hilos largos que recorren la tela a través de las costuras en puntadas claras y precisas, minuciosas y diestras de una manera que unos dedos ineptos y demasiado largos no deberían ser capaz de hacer. Pero las manos de Berwald nunca fueron torpes. Y él las apreciaba, las mantenía limpias y con las uñas bien cortadas, y se sentía orgulloso de su capacidad para llevar a cabo tareas tan mundanas y delicadas, como coser, tallar o cortar las verduras en formas interesantes antes de dejarlas en la fiambrera de Sealand. Uno espera que unas manos grandes sean rudas, pero Suecia toca con suavidad; preferiría sentir a moverse, y acaricia a su perro y se pasa los dedos por el pelo con la misma dulzura que le mostraría a las flores de su jardín. No es lo mismo unas manos pesadas que unas manos grandes, y es una destreza mantener sus dedos entrenados. Y está orgulloso de haberlo conseguido tan bien.

Pero de puertas para adentro Suecia sabe que unas manos grandes pueden ser constructivas en formas que no siempre aparentan ser de adoración para el ojo no entrenado. Su devoción por su vida diaria a menudo se difumina con las noches que pasa con Dinamarca. Momentos que mantienen escondidos detrás de esas mismas puertas. Aún sigue atando cuerdas, pero más que para anclar un barco, estas se retuercen en el cabecero de la cama, intrincadamente pintado, o en largos dédalos de nudos colocados a propósito contra la piel desnuda. Nudos que se aprietan y tiran con cada mínimo movimiento.

Durante esas horas, Dinamarca se deja someter de buen grado y se pierde junto a él. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, con otros, pero le dice a Suecia que lo prefiere con él. Porque sus manos son mejores y dejan moratones más grandes que luego se puede tocar y presionar durante la semana siguiente, para mantenerse ocupado, hasta que comienzan a desaparecer y vuelta a empezar. Para Dinamarca, los moratones son como los chupetones: una muestra de amor que puede mantener.

Tal vez no sea amor, pero las rutinas no es que emerjan del odio. Es un juego de confianza, de arrastrar y empujarse el uno al otro hasta el límite, y de seguir juntos cuando vuelve la luz del día y la caja de juguetes regresa a su lugar bajo la cama. A Dinamarca le gusta ese límite, y estar tan cerca de él como le es posible, para disfrutar de la excitación de su posible caída. Y por su parte, Suecia está más que encantado de darle esos pequeños empujones que tanto disfruta. Los adjetivos sádico y masoquista a veces son intercambiables y ambos están encantados con ambas, porque esos avanzar hacia el borde del precipicio emocional es lo único que mantiene sus arcaicos sentidos alerta, preparados para afrontar la vida moderna. Es lo que mantiene sus vínculos donde deben estar. Hace tiempo ya que se terminaron las guerras entre ambos, pero la diversión sigue siendo diversión, incluso cuando concluye con uno de ellos al borde de la muerte, como en las trincheras, una vez a la semana.

Es muy divertido. La tensión física es divertida, el conflicto es divertido y las consecuencias son divertidas. Como lo es deslizar esposas de cuero alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos del danés, y una capucha sobre su cabeza para que no sea capaz de ver de dónde vendrá la fusta. Como también es divertido atarle con diez metros de yute y formar intrincados nudos, y ver cómo se retuerce y jadea cuando la cera caliente toca su piel mientras le suplica a Suecia que le toque. También es divertido cuando se intercambian y es el sueco el que se encuentra colgado de ambas manos del techo y con una barra entre sus piernas, a la altura suficiente como para que sólo se pueda sostener en sus rodillas temblorosas, mientras Dinamarca le calienta y le susurra al oído. Es entretenido no tener restricciones y pasar toda la noche mordiéndose y arañándose, luchando con las manos abiertas, y observar cuánto tardaba cualquiera de los dos en rendirse ante el otro. Con el somier crujiendo y las sombras moviéndose por las paredes como espectadores susurrantes.  
Tal vez no fuera lo que se conoce como "diversión normal", pero para ellos lo era.

De todas formas, no es como si tuvieran una definición estandarizada para la normalidad.

Las ocasiones especiales requieren eventos especiales, y no es hasta el cumpleaños de Dinamarca cuando este le pide que le mate. Es entonces cuando el sueco nota la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Las palabras apenas manan de su boca. Una petición despreocupada a la hora de la comida, y de golpe su mente se aleja hacia lugares oscuros. Dinamarca le confiesa que está agotado, que no puede dormir a causa de todo el papeleo que tiene que preparar para la conferencia medioambiental y la preocupación por sus militares en el exterior, y que incluso sus rutinas normalmente anormales no eran capaces de forzarle a descansar. Quería forzarlo. Quería que fuera Suecia quien le forzara a ello. Sin reglas, sin palabras de seguridad. Sólo ellos dos, sobrepasando la línea que llevaban siglos sin cruzar. Ya habían muerto a manos del otro con anterioridad, varias veces, durante las guerras que les habían asolado, y nunca _permanecían muertos_. Pasa un día y sus corazones vuelven a latir, la piel se regenera y las heridas se cierran mientras sus cerebros se mantienen desconectados.

Dinamarca le asegura que aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente y que no confiaba tanto en otra persona como en él para llevarlo a cabo. Las implicaciones de todo aquello hacen que al sueco el corazón le vaya a mil: era aquel un nivel de intimidad que aún no habían explorado. Un límite que aún no habían cruzado y un saliente que aún tenía una señal de precaución que advertía de la caída. Algo nuevo. Algo emocionante.

Suecia siempre había tenido las manos grandes.

Y las usa aquel domingo para agarrar cuidadosamente la muñeca del danés y guiarle hacia su habitación, y no el cuarto de invitados donde solían dejarse llevar por las noches. Lleva un par de guantes que él mismo hizo hace apenas un par de días, y que aún tienen un leve olor a cuero y aceite, con los que cierra las cortinas y le ordena al danés que se ponga de rodillas en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, y le espere mientras él prosigue con su tarea de aislar aquella habitación del mundo exterior, sin darle opción a queja.

No enciende ninguna vela, no hay ningún tipo de romanticismo en esta ocasión, excepto por las sábanas de satén. Pero la habitación es lo suficientemente cálida como para que, en la tenue luz que proveen las lámparas de papel que hay sobre la cama, se puedan ver gotitas de sudor perlando la camisa, anticipando lo que está por venir. La anticipación es buena, provoca tensión, y esta a su vez genera la adrenalina que garantizará que el cuerpo tendrá la fuerza necesaria para aguantar lo suficiente y regresar junto a la mente cuando todo haya acabado.

Berwald piensa que los chelos son una buena opción, y presiona _play _en el reproductor de CD que hay en la esquina del cuarto.

Cuando se da la vuelta, Dinamarca está sentado sobre sus tobillos, sobre la mullida alfombra naranja, y con oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Parece agotado cuando sus miradas se encuentran, los titileos de un estímulo aún esperando bajo sus pesados párpados, y su sonrisa es tan egoísta que Suecia casi desea que estuvieran usando algún tipo de equipo. Da pasos lentos alrededor de la habitación mientras se suelta poco a poco la corbata a medida que se acerca hasta quedar enfrente del danés. Durante un momento simplemente se dedica a observarle desde arriba, con una mano sobre la cabeza del otro y sus largos dedos entre su cabello. Le acaricia con el pulgar, con delicadeza, como lo haría con un animal soñoliento que, a decir verdad, es todo lo que es Dinamarca en este momento. Un aura les rodea, algún tipo de energía inquieta que zumba por toda la habitación y lleva al sueco desde la cabeza a los pies. Cuando pasa la lengua por los labios y pregunta cuál es el plan, Suecia le agarra del pelo y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mostrar su garganta. Se inclina lo suficiente como para poder presionar su nariz contra la mejilla del danés y desciende hasta pasear la punta de su lengua por el borde de la camisa, probando la piel que la tela de algodón roja no es capaz de tapar. Puede saber por los fuertes gemidos que emanan de su boca que le gusta. Quiere saber más. Quiere saber cómo pretende el sueco llevarlo a cabo.

Con la corbata, supone.

Suecia le empuja contra el borde de la cama y desliza su mano hacia el primer botón de la camisa, tomándolo entre su pulgar y su índice. Un pequeño gesto y el cuello de la prenda se abre, mostrando un pequeño triángulo de piel desnuda. Después se encarga de su propia camisa. Se quita la corbata de un movimiento limpio y la tira al suelo.

A Dinamarca le tiemblan las manos cuando se inclina para quitarle el cinturón. La fina y cara tira de cuero es su siguiente suposición y se la ofrece. Su mirada ansiosa se transforma en una de curiosidad cuando Suecia no toma el accesorio y en cambio pone ambas manos frente al danés, una sugerencia silenciosa para que le quite los guantes. Y este lo hace, sin necesidad de usar sus manos, enrollando su lengua alrededor de los dedos del sueco, chupando las puntadas de hilo, ejerciendo suficiente presión como para que el otro lo pueda sentir, tirando de cada guante con sus dientes y escupiéndolo en el suelo, a sus pies. Se inclina para besarle los nudillos, pero Suecia lo ignora y se centra en ocuparse del siguiente botón de la camiseta del danés, y los que le siguen, hasta que tiene el torso completamente al descubierto.

Presiona su mano contra el abdomen, pasea sus dedos hacia su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Deja que las yemas presionen su garganta antes de continuar hacia su barbilla, tomándola e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. La mueve de derecha a izquierda, le observa tragar a medida que se da cuenta de sus intenciones. Separa sus labios y los presiona contra la suave piel del danés, sus dientes le rasguñan mientras el otro respira agitadamente, su lengua se desliza arriba y abajo contra su nuez de Adán y sus manos se deshacen de la camisa del danés con un movimiento continuo y fluido, exponiendo unos hombros tensos contra los que poder frotar las palmas de sus manos. Está siendo amable. Demasiado, y sabe que esto al danés le está volviendo loco. Lo sabe por la forma en la que agita los brazos y el rojo comienza a apoderarse de su cara. Esperaba violencia ya desde el inicio, y si el sueco no estuviera ocupado haciéndole las cosas que le estaba haciendo, puede que incluso se hubiera permitido soltar una carcajada. Se aleja un poco, lo justo como para que sus labios se toquen, y le pregunta cómo se siente.

Preparado.

Sin embargo, deja escapar un quejido cuando el sueco le agarra del pelo y le tira contra el suelo, de espaldas. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, presiona su entrepierna contra él y las manos le rodean el cuello y le obligan a alzar la barbilla. Un destello breve de pánico cruza sus ojos, del que Suecia se da cuenta. Ambos se dan cuenta de que la batalla a comenzado y el contador corre.

Son necesarios sesenta segundos para perder el conocimiento, si uno sabe cómo hacerlo correctamente. Un minuto o dos más para acabar con todo.

Veinticuatro horas para volver a despertar.

Y tiempo suficiente como para hacer las cosas interesantes.

De manera casi inmediata, las manos del danés vuelan y se agarran con fuerza a las muñecas del sueco, en un acto reflejo por deshacerse de él. Dinamarca no cuida de sus manos de la misma forma en la que lo hace Suecia: tiene tierra bajo las uñas y rodeando uno de sus dedos una tirita que lleva ahí por lo menos un día, raída y despegándose del corte de papel que pretendía proteger. Es antihigiénico. Las manos de Suecia, sin embargo, están inmaculadas, limpias y con un fresco aroma a limón mezclado con el olor a cuero y aceite de los guantes. Sus dedos se hunden en la piel suave que cubre el hueco sobre la clavícula del danés, sonsacándole un gorgoteo sobresaltado.

Apenas diez segundos y comienzan los espasmos, los intentos de obtener una bocanada de aire. El danés se retuerce bajo el sueco, sus ojos clavados en los del otro a medida que pierde la capacidad de mantener su boca cerrada. Suecia le sostiene la mirada. Quiere asegurarse de que se miran el uno al otro cuando el momento final llegue, una especie de voyerismo tranquilizador que le dice que seguirá a su lado cuando se vuelva a levantar.

Quince segundos y el rojo en su rostro gana intensidad, y sus piernas se mueven con violencia. Suecia junta sus dedos y presiona con más fuerza ambos lados de su garganta, esbelta, blanca y hermosa, como la de esos cisnes de los que tanto se enorgullece. Aprieta los dientes mientras cuenta los latidos acelerados que puede sentir contra la palma de sus manos, resonando con furia a través de las arteria- Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Dinamarca pestañea con rapidez, con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas de una forma que Suecia nunca antes había visto. Es inquietante, pero enciende algo dentro de él que le hace gruñir y presionar aún con más fuerza, forzando aún más gemidos.

Diez segundos más y Suecia tiene los nudillos completamente cubiertos de babas, cálida, pegajosa, que manan de la boca del danés junto a pequeñas bocanadas de aire que apenas logran escapar de su garganta en estallidos de nada más que sonido. Clava sus dedos en los brazos del sueco; los retuerce y araña, y deja marcas rojas y profundas que atraviesan su piel igualmente roja. Está increíblemente caliente y Suecia jura que jamás le había visto sudar de aquella manera.

Treinta segundos y aparece una hemorragia en su ojo izquierdo. El rojo se agolpa alrededor del iris azul a medida que los párpados tiemblan y ambas piernas van quedándose quietas. Aquí está, el clímax. Su resuello ha disminuído hasta ser nada más que espasmos erráticos. Suecia no cede, aunque se baja de encima suyo y lo acerca a sus rodillas para poderlo observar de frente. Desde detrás suya, la tensión de la melodía aumenta, aunque no se trata de un _crescendo_ propiamente dicho, y el cuerpo del danés comienza a retorcerse con violencia. Lo único que le mantiene en su sitio es el par de manos. Sus labios se tornan azules. Sus manos tratan de nuevo de apartarle en un último y débil esfuerzo, y Suecia le arrastra. Sus brazos tiemblan incontrolablemente. Presiona con fuerza sus labios contra los del danés e hinca los dientes en su lengua hinchada, creando un chorro de rojo y cobre en el mismo instante en el que un quejido vacío resuena como un chispazo en el pecho del danés.

El golpe seco del cuerpo del danés al golpear el suelo resuena en la habitación. Suecia retrocede a trompicones, con la respiración pesada, y se pasa sus dedos temblorosos por su pelo sudado, intentando tranquilizarse frente al danés, que yace inerte. Los vasos sanguíneos reventados recorren su cuerpo y la saliva aún cae de su boca. Cuarenta y cinco segundos. Eso es todo el tiempo que necesitó, y sin hacer siquiera un estropicio. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano. No le sorprende notar que está empapada del clásico y persistente aroma del miedo. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se toma su tiempo para dejar que todo se asiente. Un grueso anillo de color azul y púrpura ya ha comenzado a aparecer en el cuello del danés, una marca que no se oscurecerá mucho más. Sus ojos aún están abiertos, empañados, idos y casi en blanco. Su boca, laxa y abierta. Aún está rojo y sudado. Un sonrojo que le hace parecer tímido, como si se avergonzara de estar en aquel estado. Al sueco se le antoja agradable. Ni un solo movimiento. Los pantalones están ligeramente bajados pero el sueco sacude la cabeza. Sí, Dinamarca le había dado su consentimiento de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo mientras él no estaba _consciente_, y aunque el calor de su entrepierna hacía que aquellas palabras sonaran tentadoras, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera apoyarse contra el cabecero y desahogarse allí mismo, mientras observaba ese oscuro moratón en su cuello.

Es más grande de lo habitual, pero de nuevo, Suecia siempre había tenido unas manos grandes.

Cuando la luz regresa, el desorden se hace evidente. Lo toma en sus brazos con suavidad y lo deja sobre la cama, sobre sábanas de raso limpias, y le pasa con cuidado una toalla por su cara y torso, antes de arroparle y acostarse a su lado. Apoya su mejilla en el pecho del danés y espera a que su cuerpo se enfríe. La noche llega y se va, y ya entrada la tarde del día siguiente, cuando Dinamarca se despierta jadeando y con los pulmones ardiendo, Suecia le pregunta que qué tal estuvo.

Dinamarca sólo sonríe y le besa las palmas de las manos.

* * *

_**Disnea:** dificultad para respirar._


End file.
